Face Paint And Skeletons
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When bullies bother Crystal and mess up her face paint and hair after she's ready to go to a party, she runs away, but Fiesta goes after her, unwilling to let the young girl's night be ruined by bullies.


**I was playing Skylanders Superchargers the other day and this idea struck me and wouldn't leave me alone. :) **

**Skylanders Superchargers belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

**Face Paint And Skeletons**

Rachel adjusted the hat on her head and smiled as she put some face paint on her face, doing the design carefully to be just like a sugar skull for _Dia De Los Muertos, _or The Day Of The Dead.

The reason she was doing so was because Fiesta had been invited to the birthday party of one of his best friends and had learned he could bring guests, so he asked Rachel and her sister Crystal to join him. They had said yes and Magna Charge had helped her make the fiesta dresses for her and her little sister. As she put on the last of her face paint, she curiously looked around for her sister. "Crystal? Where are you, _mija?" _She called out.

"In here," the little girl called out from the bedroom. Rachel poked her head out and smiled at seeing her sister looking in the mirror at the dress she was wearing.

"Do you like your dress?" The older girl asked.

"Uh-huh," Crystal said happily.

Rachel chuckled. "Okay. Come on in here and I'll help you with the face paint," she said.

The little girl came in and the older girl lifted her up to sit on the counter. "Okay, try to hold still," the latter said as she began painting up the former's face with a similar design as hers.

Crystal giggled as it tickled a bit, but managed to hold still as her sister finished putting the face paint on. Seeing Rachel nod, the little girl turned to look in the mirror and grinned at seeing her face. "I love it!" She said happily.

The Tech Portal Master smiled. "Okay, we'll wait outside the Academy for Fiesta, okay?" She said.

The young girl had eagerly agreed, but trouble struck the moment the little girl walked outside. Rachel had paused to talk to Hood Sickle and Krypt King when she suddenly heard Crystal cry out. The three hurried outside and stopped in shock at seeing a couple of the bully Portal Masters standing over Crystal and one of them had rubbed his hand over the young girl's face, smudging her face paint and the other had pushed her, making her fall.

"Hey!" Hood Sickle called out, glaring at them while hefting his double-edged scythe.

Krypt King lifted up his sword, ready to strike and Rachel activated her telekinesis. The bullies, seeing this, looked at bit nervous now and went to run, but a golden glow surrounded them, stopping them from moving.

Crystal, seeing she could get away, ran away from the confrontation, running to the racetrack and looking up at Pandergast, who looked a bit surprised to see her in such a state, but she leveled a glare at him. He gulped and let her go into the racetrack without a word, recognizing the glare as one the young girl's older sister would give sometimes when she was annoyed.

The Life Portal Master quickly moved to the Land Of The Undead racetrack and found a spot to hide, avoiding the locals, who seemed to be gathering to watch a race. The young girl didn't care about what race was going on as she ducked into an alleyway, looking at her reflection in a nearby fountain.

Her face paint was all smudged and her hair was all a mess from the bullies and running away. She sat down on the ground and huddled into a ball, not really wanting to go to the party now. The bullies had made her upset by calling her names and being mean. She sighed as a few tears fell from her eyes, causing her already-ruined face paint to run down her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Academy, Rachel was searching for Crystal and grew worried when she didn't see her. She even chased a rat to get down to the Rat Kingdom, but couldn't find the young girl. Fiesta pulled up in his Crypt Crusher just as the older girl ran back to the Academy. One look at her and the skeleton knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Amiga?" He asked.

"Fiesta, I can't find Crystal," she said. "Some bullies were bothering her earlier and Hood Sickle, Krypt King, and I took care of them, but Crystal ran away. One of the bullies smudged her face paint and I think they said some mean things to her."

"She's not under the M.A.P.?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I just came back from looking there and she's not," she said. "I don't know where she is."

The mariachi skeleton nodded, thinking for a moment. "Could she be in one of the Sensei realms?" He asked.

"Possibly," the Tech Portal Master said.

"Alright. You check the Undead, Life, Magic, Light, and Earth realms. I'll check the Water, Air, Dark, Fire, and Tech realms," Fiesta said. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

The two split up and Fiesta searched the Fire realm, but didn't find the young girl, so he headed for the rocket to go up to the Air and Dark realms, but before he could jump onto the platform, he saw someone running towards him and saw it was Dive Clops, one of his best friends.

"Fiesta!" He called out. "I was about to do a race in the Mystical Vault when Pandergast informed me that the Life Portal Master had run into the racetrack for the Land Of The Undead, but she's not in a race."

The skeleton had a feeling he knew what this meant. "She's hiding there," he said. "Some bullies hurt her."

The Water Supercharger looked mad at this. "When are they going to learn?" He asked, his voice tight with anger before he took a deep breath. "Still, we need to find Crystal."

"I think I know where at the racetrack she might be hiding," the Undead Supercharger said as they headed for the racetrack.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the alleyway..._

Crystal was debating whether or not to wash off her face paint when she heard the same bullies from earlier and hid, listening as they grumbled. "Well, at least that stupid Tech Portal Master is searching for the baby," he said. "I heard she can't find her."

"Whatever," the other bully said before both he and his friend laughed. "That little brat looked ugly anyway with that face paint. We just helped her make it suit her."

"Did you now?"

The boys' laughter was cut short at hearing that voice and they turned to find Dive Clops behind them and he didn't look too happy. "So you're the two that hurt that little girl," he said. "I think someone should teach you boys a lesson."

Fiesta smiled as he watched the boys run with Dive Clops hot on his heals and the Supercharger was joined moments later by his older brother, Eye Brawl, and their mini buddy, Eye Small. The skeleton then glanced in the alleyway, sighing in relief at finding Crystal hiding behind some boxes. "There you are, _chica," _he said. "Your sister is worried about you."

To his surprise, the brown-haired girl stayed where she was. "I'm fine, Fiesta," she said softly.

The music lover didn't buy that and his amigos came out, going up to Crystal and trying to coax her to come out from her hiding spot, but she refused. The trumpet player moved closer and kneeled down, placing a hand on the Life Portal Master's shoulder. "_Chica,_ it's alright," he soothed her, gently squeezing her shoulder. "Dive Clops and his brother, along with their buddy, are taking care of the bullies and you, me, and your sister have a party to go to."

The seven-year-old girl shook her head. "I'm sorry, Fiesta, but I don't really want to go now," she said. "My face paint is a mess and...those bullies said some really mean things."

Fiesta gave her a sympathetic look. "I know, kiddo, but we can easily fix your face paint and we have time to do so before the party," he said, gently smoothing her hair down as he realized it was messed up too, no doubt from the bullies.

Crystal didn't look sure, but felt gentle fingers wiggle into her neck and she giggled, playfully pushing away the skeleton's hand, but he only smiled. "Do I see a smile there?" He asked in amusement, letting her catch his hand as she giggled again. "That's better."

She looked at him and he pulled a face paint kit out of his pocket. "Alright, let's fix that face paint," he said.

It didn't take him long to wash away the ruined paint with a bandana and some cool water and he gently tilted the young girl's chin up as he began painting her face. "Close your eyes," he said gently. She did so and felt him gently brush some eye shadow over her eyes, making the colors blend with the rest of her face paint and he nodded when he was done. "There. That looks much better."

One of his amigos held up a mirror and Crystal looked amazed as she saw Fiesta had not only repainted her face, but had done the exact same design her sister had painted earlier. "How did you know this was the way Rachel had painted my face earlier?" She asked.

Fiesta smiled. "It's the same design I taught her when I first showed her how to paint up her face like a sugar skull," he said. "Speaking of your sister, we should let her know that you're safe."

The young girl hung her head. "I'm sorry I ran away," she said softly.

"Ah, _chica," _he said soothingly, picking her up and holding her in a hug. "You wanted to get away from those bullies and so did the best thing you could think of to get away."

He walked out of the alleyway and found Rachel standing by his Crypt Crusher and she looked relieved when she saw Crystal was with him. "Eye Brawl told me that he, his brother, and Eye Small gave the bullies something to think about and Dive Clops said Crystal had run in here," she said.

He nodded. "She did," he said as the young girl lifted up her head, looking at her sister contritely.

"Sis, I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Oh, _mija," _the older girl said gently, accepting her little sister from the skeleton and hugging her. "You did what I would have done, honey. I'm just glad you're okay."

Fiesta smiled and motioned to his vehicle. "You know, we're not too far from my friend's home," he said. "We'll be there shortly."

Crystal reached up to make sure her hair was smoothed down when Rachel smiled. "How about I fix your hair into braids, hon?" She said.

"Okay," the young girl said.

Moments later, her brown hair was braided into two long braids and were looped back into her hair, just like some dancers for a fiesta would have. Fiesta came forward and in his right hand was a beautiful red poppy, which he gently threaded into Crystal's hair by her left ear, smiling when he finished. "You look just like a fiesta dancer, _chica," _he said.

Rachel took off her hat and pulled her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck, replacing her hat afterwards, the colorful roses on the hat brim matching her dress perfectly. Fiesta approached her and he had a yellow rose that was fully bloomed out. "May I?" He asked.

Nodding, she held still and let him place the rose in her hair behind her left ear. The skeleton smiled when he finished. "Beautiful," he said. "Alright, let's get to the party."

A short drive later, they were at a house that was elaborately decorated and the vivid colors had the sisters staring in awe. "Look!" Crystal said, pointing upwards where a huge piñata of Trigger Happy was floating upwards.

"Ah, yes," Fiesta said. "Tales of the first Skylanders heroics even reached down here, long before I became a Supercharger, so many of the locals made piñatas of them and they float in the skies."

"Wow," Rachel said, spotting piñatas of Stealth Elf and Eruptor.

A skeleton dressed just like Fiesta came out and he looked ecstatic to see him. "Fiesta! My good friend," he said, hugging the Supercharger.

The older girl did a double take upon seeing who Fiesta's friend was. "Frightful Fiesta?" She asked in surprise.

The skeleton, who looked just like Fiesta, only with an orange and black color scheme, looked at her and the young girl, tilting his head in confusion. "I don't believe I've seen you two here before," he said curiously.

Fiesta chuckled. "This is Rachel and her sister, Crystal," he said. "The Tech and Life Portal Masters."

"Oh, yes! I've heard a good deal about them," his friend said with a smile.

Rachel and Crystal looked at their friend, who smiled. "Girls, this is Frightful, a good friend of mine," he said. "We grew up together and played music often before I became a Supercharger."

The young girl was about to ask something when the older girl placed a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her head when the little girl looked up at her. Frightful noticed and gently chuckled. "It's alright, Rachel," he said. "It was back before we learned of Moneybone's betrayal."

The older girl looked apologetic. "Sorry, we didn't want to open up old wounds," she said.

Crystal looked contrite too, but Frightful went up to her and picked her up, holding her in his left arm as he offered his right elbow to Rachel, who smiled and took it. "Well, let's get inside," the orange-and-black skeleton said. "Fiesta, will you and your amigos play a tune for us, please?"

"My pleasure, Amigo," the musical skeleton said as he struck up a beat with his trumpet and his amigos came out, playing their instruments. Crystal smiled at hearing that and her eyes widened in amazement as she saw the inside of the house.

"Wow!" She said.

Frightful chuckled, amused by her reaction. He saw Rachel was also amazed and he smiled. "Might I ask two lovely ladies to dance with me?" He asked.

Rachel chuckled in amusement and Crystal looked excited to learn, but then looked down. "I don't know how to dance," she admitted.

"No worries, _chica. _We'll all dance together," he said kindly.

As Fiesta and his amigos played more toe-tapping music, Frightful showed the two sisters how to dance. Crystal seemed to really enjoy it as she giggled and grew more confident with each step. Rachel smiled at Frightful. "Thank you for being so nice to my sister," she said. "She was really excited about coming here as it's her first fiesta."

"I'm glad you both came," he said. "I've heard so much about the Portal Masters, especially you, Rachel, and your kindness to Fiesta when he wasn't chosen for a partner, but you chose him."

The older girl smiled. "And I'm glad I did," she said. "Fiesta is an awesome partner."

Crystal then came up and caught Frightful's hand, gently pulling him to the dance. Chuckling, the skeleton followed the seven-year-old while Rachel sought out Fiesta, who was taking a small break while his amigos played another tune. Going up to him, the Tech Portal Master placed a friendly kiss on Fiesta's cheek, making him look at her in surprise and blush a little. "Thanks for finding Crystal and helping her, Fiesta," Rachel said.

He smiled. "I was glad to do so, Rachel," he said. "Your sister is important to me as you are."

A waiter came up and offered them some fruit punch, which they accepted gratefully and watched the party for a bit before Fiesta picked up his horn and began playing again and Rachel joined in the dancing, the lively tunes filling up the night with joy.

* * *

**I'm not sorry. Nope, not at all. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
